


The Voices Demand

by OneforOne



Series: The Voices [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Blood for blood god, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, they all have voices, voices being chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/pseuds/OneforOne
Summary: The voices demand what they want. They all give in, therefore they are weak.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: The Voices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	The Voices Demand

Technoblade has voices in his head.  _ Blood for Blood God _ , they would shouted,  _ War _ and  _ Carnage _ , they insisted.They screamed and they were  _ heard _ , the _God_ always caved to peer pressure. That made him  _weak_.  He was no _God_ , he was a P _erson_.

Phil has voices shouting at him. They screamed for _life_ , to never die. They wanted Phil to be alive, never to get injured. The man listened to the voices. Philza, the _Hardcore God_ , was never the same after he slayed the Dragon.  _ To close to death _ _._ He developed unhealthy amounts of _fear_ , _fear_ of living his life, _fear_ of leaving his house, _fear_ of anything that could hurt him. That made him  _weak_.  _Fear_ made him no  _ God _ , only a shell of a man who once was.

Wilbur had voices, they whispered for a  _ Nation _ . They wanted a  _ Leader _ , one whom they could trust. They told him to make a _nation_ , and he listened. Then, they shouted.  _ IT WAS TAKEN AWAY. L’MANBURG ISN’T OURS. IF WE CAN’T HAVE IT, NOBODY CAN.  _ He blew it all up, the thing they worked so hard for. The voices were to much. He went insane. Therefore he was  _weak_. He was no  _ Leader _ , only a Ghost .

Tommy had voices. They screamed for  _War_. Things that would normally mean nothing meant  _ everything _ . He would make them _submit_ , make them say they were wrong, make them feel _worthless_ as a mere child struck them down. The voices were silent for the first time when Dream had stolen his  _ Discs  _ and  _Won_.  It made him mad. The voices insisted they were important, that he was the _Hero_ the story. They wanted  _ War _ and they got it. At the end of it, he had gotten  _ one _ back. The voices weren’t satisfied and neither was he. Tommy was greedy and that was his downfall. That made him  _weak_.  He wasn’t a  _ Hero _ , he was a  _ Child _ .

Tubbo had voices, they didn’t shout, they didn’t whisper, they _cried_. The voices held so much pain and regret. They wanted  _ Protection _ ,they wanted to _protect_ something.  The problem was, they didn’t know _what_. Tubbo built a house for himself, they cheered. When it was destroyed they _wept_. When Tommy lost the dics they were upset. When Tubbo was put incharge of L’manburg the voices were  excited.  Tubbo thought that this is what they wanted to protect, he couldn’t be more wrong. Tubbo _exiled_ Tommy and the voices were  _angry_.  Tubbo was a yes man, it made him  _weak_.  He isn’t a dictator, he just was never told D _ifferent_.

**Author's Note:**

> God I have no idea why I did this. I wanted to write something about Tubbo having voices but it evolved into this. Tsk tsk.


End file.
